Seven Texts
by TogepiArias
Summary: Las siete veces en las que Sherlock y Molly intercambiaron textos mientras él se encontraba desmantelando la red de Moriarty. El antes, el durante y el después. Sherlolly.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Este es mi… se podría decir headcanon y decidí publicarlo a modo de mini fic. Inicialmente iban a ser puros textos, sin ningún plot, pero mientras escribía salió esto y ya hasta sé cómo va a acabar. Aún no sé si será un texto por capítulo o dos o tres, así que ando volada en eso. Esta primera primera parte tenía que ser media angsty así que espero se lea así.**

 **Desclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece o a ACD o a Mofftiss, yo sólo soy dueña del corazón shipper.**

Molly llevaba treinta minutos mirando el teléfono móvil que estaba posado sobre la isla de la cocina.

Treinta minutos desde que Sherlock había salido de su departamento para poner en riesgo su vida indefinidamente mientras desmantelaba la red que había dejado Moriarty, dejando nada más que dicho teléfono.

Treinta minutos en los que Molly repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras que él le había dicho.

 _-Ahora soy un hombre muerto, Molly. Para John, la señora Hudson, Lestrade e incluso Londres yo ya no existo. Pero tú, tú sabes que aún estoy vivo -depositó un pequeño teléfono gris sobre la isla de la cocina y lo empujó hasta el extremo donde estaba la patóloga- Tiene mi número incorporado. Úsalo sólo cuando creas conveniente, si es posible sólo para emergencias y no se lo muestres a nadie ¿entendido? a nadie._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?_

 _-Tú sabes que estaré fuera. No quiero que te estés preocupando al no saber nada -alzó los hombros- Me parecía lo justo. Pero no prometo responder siempre, estaré muy ocupado. Y como ya dije, sólo úsalo cuando lo creas necesario._

 _Rodeando el borde de la isla de la cocina Molly llegó hasta estar frente a él. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, se puso en puntas y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Tal cual había hecho él hacía unos meses en la noche de Navidad._

 _-Gracias._

Después de la décima vez Molly decidió que ya debía dejar de repetir esa escena y volver al mundo real. Cogió el pequeño teléfono cuya única función era enviar y recibir textos, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su albornoz rosa pálido y se encaminó a la sala. Ahí se sentó en el medio del gran sofá, tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor, poniéndolo en el canal de noticias.

Cambió al siguiente, y al siguiente, tratando de evadir los reportes, pero todos tenían el mismo titular: _Sherlock Holmes se suicida tras acusaciones de fraude._

Cinco imágenes de Sherlock se repetían en simultáneo en un pequeño recuadro en la esquina de la pantalla mientras los periodistas discutían la razón de tan trágico incidente. Había tanta hipocresía en sus palabras que Molly no pudo tolerar seguir escuchándolos, por lo que apagó el televisor.

Fue entonces —cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás— que una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, las demás siguiendo su camino. Por primera vez Molly se permitió soltar todas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo valientemente desde el día anterior.

Lloró ahí mismo, con el teléfono que Sherlock le había dado en la mano. Lloró en la ducha, confundiendo sus lágrimas con el agua mientras pensaba en los riesgos que Sherlock tendría que correr. Finalmente lloró en su cama, en el lado en el que él había dormido profundamente la noche anterior.

Cuando era niña su mamá le dijo en varias ocasiones 'Cariño, si sigues llorando ya no tendrás más lágrimas para llorar en el futuro. Se te van a acabar.' Al parecer su mamá se había equivocado, porque no importaba que fueran las ocho de la noche y hubiera pasado todo el día llorando, las lágrimas parecían no acabar.

A la mañana siguiente —cuando se miró al espejo— agradeció que Sherlock no estuviera ahí para ver el desastre el desastre en el que se había convertido la dulce Molly Hooper.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde la muerte de Sherlock —la falsa muerte de Sherlock— y nada había mejorado para cierta patóloga. Molly podría decir que estos habían sido unos de los días más difíciles de su vida. Sí, ella sabía la verdad, sabía que Sherlock seguía vivo y que volvería, pero no podía con la culpa y la mentira. Sentía que estaba siendo consumida, y esto recién estaba empezando.

Había considerado no asistir al funeral. Se había pasado toda la mañana caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, la mirada fija en el vestido color negro de corte evase hasta las rodillas que había colgado la noche anterior detrás de su puerta. Llegando a la conclusión de que su ausencia no pasaría desapercibida y podría levantar un par de sospechas se metió dentro del vestido, cogió su cardigan negro con pequeñas flores amarillas y tomó un taxi en dirección al cementerio.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que no había mucha gente. Greg, una muy arrepentida Sally Donovan, Mike Stanford, la señora Hudson, John, Mycroft Holmes y un par de vagabundos (que habían asistido de encubierto) formaban el pequeño grupo de personas que rodeaban el barnizado ataúd marrón.

Al llegar hasta ellos Molly intercambió una breve mirada con el hermano mayor de Sherlock y ambos asintieron a modo de saludo. No podía creer cómo él podía estar tan tranquilo en esta situación. Claro que él sabía sobre todo el plan, pero al menos un gramo de empatía con los demás asistentes hubiera sido bueno. Era como si no fuera consciente del daño que le estaban causando a los amigos de su hermano.

La ceremonia fue rápida y sin el típico protocolo religioso, después de todo Sherlock no había sido —no era— ningún creyente. Tras unas sentidas palabras de parte de la señora Hudson —que los puso a ella y a John a llorar— y unas más breves del detective inspector pasaron a sellar la tumba. No mucho tiempo después de eso todos se habían retirado, dejándola junto a un muy destrozado John y una muy apenada Martha Hudson.

Molly los observó desde la distancia mientras dejaban un par de flores.

Era una mala persona, le estaba causando mucho dolor a dos de los mejores seres que había conocido, ellos no se lo merecían. Molly sabía que tenía el poder de acabar con su sufrimiento, podría acabar con la pena con sólo cuatro palabras. _Él está vivo, volverá._ Pero Sherlock había depositado su confianza en ella, y una vez perdida la confianza jamás se volvía a recuperar.

' _Es por su bien, estoy haciendo lo correcto'_ se repitió muchas veces como un mantra, tratando de convencerse a sí misma; mientras ellos creyeran que Sherlock estaba muerto estarían a salvo de cualquier amenaza.

-¿Te encuentras bien querida? -le preguntó Martha dejándole un momento de privacidad a John- Te noté muy callada hoy.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que toda esta situación me resulta muy abrumadora.

-Oh, dulzura. Te entiendo. Aún no me hago la idea de que no volverá a estar en Baker Street. Extrañaré sus gritos, sus prácticas de violín en las madrugadas y hasta sus extraños experimentos en la cocina. Yo nunca tuve hijos ¿Sabes? Lo conocí desde que tenía apenas veinticuatro años, nada diferente a lo que era ahora. Él fue como el hijo que nunca tuve. Nunca lo hubiera admitido pero sabía que se preocupaba por mí.

Ante esto Molly permaneció en silencio, limitándose a darle una pequeña sonrisa empática. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Lo sé, era una gran hombre. Es una lástima que ya no esté con nosotros? No quería seguir mintiendo.

-Imagino que para ti debe ser igual de difícil. Solían pasar horas juntos en ese laboratorio. Recuerdo un par de ocasiones en las que mencionó lo capaz que eras en comparación con el resto de trabajadores del hospital. Dijo que lo notó desde un principio.

El labio inferior de Molly empezó a temblar y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¿Es- Eso dijo?

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es… cómo era Sherlock. Con sus propias palabras, pero sí.

-Yo… no lo sabía.

-No era algo que Sherlock admitiría querida, él no era así. Tantas veces lo escuché decir _Preocuparse por el resto no es una ventaja Hudders_ , pero eran palabras vacías. Él siempre se preocupó por nosotros, es por eso que hizo lo que hizo.

Una sonrisa agridulce ocupó el rostro de Molly, quien pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pequeña mujer que tenía al lado y recostó su cabeza en la de ella.

A muchos metros de distancia, oculto entre los árboles y las sombras una alta figura había observado con atención cada minuto de _su_ entierro.

Era arriesgado haber venido (algunos de los reporteros que se encontraban fuera del cementerio podrían verlo), pero estas eran sus últimas horas en Londres y necesitaba despedirse en silencio.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta pasó un mes desde la noticia de la muerte de Sherlock. Los canales ya no pasaban reportajes de él, los fanáticos pararon que llevar flores a Baker Street y los trabajadores de Barts dejaron de mencionarlo por puro morbo en los pasillos.

La primera semana que Molly volvió al trabajo (después de ausentarse tres días) fue bombardeada de preguntas de parte de doctores, enfermeros e internos que jamás en su vida le habían dirigido la palabra. No podía entrar a ningún lugar del hospital sin ser abordada por algún curioso en busca de respuestas. Todos con las ganas de saber cómo había sido el enigmático Sherlock Holmes mientras vivía. Molly siempre se limitó a responder _'No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora, permiso'_ para luego volver a la morgue.

Ella agradecía que todo eso había acabado ya, porque así como hoy podía salir a la hora de su refrigerio sin ser seguida por algún médico con la pobre excusa de invitarle el almuerzo.

Ahora Molly se encontraba en un pequeño café que quedaba a unas cuadras de Barts, con un té negro y unas galletas frente a ella mientras jugaba con el pequeño teléfono que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Hoy —como todos los días desde que que Sherlock se había marchado— se encontró preguntándose qué estaría haciendo, si comía bien, si dormía bajo un techo o si estaba herido. Muchas veces estuvo tentada de enviarle un texto, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarle sin una buena excusa. Sin embargo hoy no era uno de esos días.

Por primera vez —después de haber tecleado el mismo mensaje en tantas ocasiones— presionó el botón de enviar, con el corazón acelerado y pocas esperanzas de recibir una respuesta.

 _ **Hola Sherlock. Soy yo, Molly. -M**_

Dos, cinco, siete y hasta diez minutos pasaron sin recibir respuesta alguna. El té se enfrió, los comensales entraron y salieron, los sesenta minutos de refrigerio llegaron a su fin, las autopistas del día fueron hechas, su turno acabó y la cena se perdió.

Ningún texto en respuesta había llegado y la preocupación junto con la ansiedad empezaron a dominar su cuerpo.

No fue hasta la una de la madrugada —cuando por fín estaba consiguiendo dormir— que un zumbido en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama la despertó, esfumando los primero rastros de sueño.

Con manos temblorosas Molly tomó el teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

 _ **¿Es esta una emergencia, Molly?**_

No estaba firmado, era lógico.

En un microsegundo la tranquilidad invadió el cuerpo de la patóloga como no lo había hecho en el último mes. Aún así, la respuesta la extrañó, no era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, pero considerando de que era mejor que nada sonrío y con dedos temblorosos se apresuró a responder.

 _ **No. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de responder. -M**_

Dos minutos después el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

 _ **Lo estoy. Pero recuerdo haber dicho que sólo usaras el teléfono en caso de emergencias.**_

 _ **En realidad, dijiste que lo use cuando lo crea conveniente. -M**_

Molly podía imaginarlo rodando los ojos y se sintió feliz, genuinamente feliz. Era muy tarde y probablemente tendría que tomar muchas tazas de café al día siguiente, pero para ella, lo valía.

 _ **¿Cómo está todo en Londres?**_

Molly podía leer el significado tras ese mensaje _¿Cómo están los demás?_

 _ **John aún se encuentra bajo el shock y ha empezado a asistir a terapia. Hudders no piensa rentar tu departamento (tus cosas están tal cual las dejaste), ella te extraña. Lestrade y Donovan recibieron una sanción, pero ya están de vuelta en SY. -M**_

 _ **¿Y tú?**_

Molly pensó en una respuesta. Podría ser sincera y decirle la verdad. Que la morgue y el laboratorio sin él se sentían más grandes y vacíos, que extrañaba tener a alguien quejándose de los distintos suéteres coloridos que usaba, que su vida había vuelto a ser tan monótona como lo había sido antes de conocerlo o que de vez en cuando lloraba en su habitación.

 _ **Estoy bien. -M**_

Pero no lo hizo.

 _ **Tengo que trabajar en la mañana, adiós Sherlock. -M**_

 _ **Hasta luego, Molly Hooper.**_

Antes de guardar el teléfono envió un último mensaje.

 _ **Por favor, ten cuidado. -M**_

Finalmente, dejó el teléfono debajo de su almohada y en menos de tres minutos se halló en un profundo sueño.

 **Como siempre, espero que no se haya leído muy OOC. Siento que aceleré mucho la última parte, pero en fin. Gracias por leer xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ¿Alguien lee esto? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo publiqué que siento que estoy hablando sola. En verdad, quisiera saber. En fin, no era mi intención tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero en el mundo real no es posible predecir cuándo te caerán problemas. No uso lectores beta, así que es probale que se me hayan escapado algunos errores ortográficos. Me emociona un poco escribir el capítulo que viene, idk, me lo imagino pasando en la serie y me da algo de risa.**

 **Desclaimer: El siguiente caso está basado en una de la historias cortas escritas por Sir ACD. Todo lo que se pueda reconocer le pertenece a él o a Mofftiss.**

Un pequeño escándalo se había desatado en Londres en las últimas semanas, captando completamente la atención pública y volviendo tanto a Scotland Yard como la morgue de Barts un caos.

Charles McCarty —sesenta años, poseedor de una pequeña fortuna, viudo y padre de un hijo de veinticinco— había sido hallado sin vida al pie del puente del río Brent nada más y nada menos que con la compañía de su hijo, Steven McCarty.

Según el informe policial el señor McCarty había salido a las cinco de la tarde del trabajo para reencontrarse con su hijo (quien volvía a la ciudad después de un largo viaje de dos años en Canadá), no sin antes llamar a su amigo y jefe John Turner para informarle la razón de su ausencia en lo que quedaba de su turno. Al llegar al punto de encuentro padre e hijo sostuvieron una fuerte discusión. La razón de dicha pelea —según el joven McCarty— fue por la insistencia de su padre en que debía casarse con Lydia Turner, hija de su jefe y amiga de la infancia de Steven.

Diez minutos después de terminada la discusión McCarty padre yacía muerto a los pies de su hijo, con el arma homicida a un lado.

Al momento de dar su testimonio, el hijo del difunto se defendió diciendo que al terminar la discusión se dispuso a marcharse y que no había avanzado más de quince metros cuando escuchó el típico silbido con el que él y su padre se comunicaban. Contó que regresó con paso acelerado y que al llegar su padre se encontraba agonizando en el piso.

Al inicio el caso parecía sencillo. Un padre que se hacía mayor, una prometedora herencia y un hijo deseoso de ella que aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para deshacerse de su progenitor. Pero eran los casos más simples los que resultaban ser sorprendentemente complicados.

La autopsia —que justamente le había tocado a Molly realizar— confirmó lo propuesto por la policía, Charles McCarty había fallecido debido a no sólo uno, sino tres fuertes golpes en el lado occipital del cráneo, causados con un martillo.

El problema era que dicho martillo lleno de sangre que había sido encontrado a dos metros de la escena del crimen no tenía las huellas dactilares del joven McCarty, ni las de él ni las de nadie. Y como si eso fuera poco, los únicos rastros que se hallaron fueron únicamente del padre e hijo.

Fueron horas de investigación de parte de Scotland Yard y horas de examinación en la morgue. Personas entraban y salían de ambos lugares más de lo habitual, todo con el fin de encontrar alguna prueba que señalara a Steven McCarty inocente, o por lo contrario, culpable. Aún así, después de tres semanas de arduo trabajo, no habían encontrado nada.

* * *

Molly estaba cansada. Física y mentalmente.

En el último mes su vida había caído en una agotadora rutina que no le permitía dormir más de seis horas.

Su madre había cogido una grave enfermedad respiratoria, por lo que Molly cuidaba de ella en las mañanas. Al mediodía volvía a su departamento, tomaba un ducha, alimentaba a Toby y se alistaba para trabajar.

A eso se sumaba que uno de sus compañeros le había pedido hace seis días que por favor cubriera su turno y ella había accedido. El joven de no más de veintiséis años estaba hecho un manojo de nervios cuando recibió la llamada de su esposa anunciando que estaba a punto de dar a luz, Molly simplemente no pudo decir no.

Por lo tanto los únicos días que tenía para descansar eran los sábados y domingos por la tarde, siempre y cuando su madre no tuviera alguna cita en el hospital.

Es por eso que cuando Lestrade se acercó a la morgue en la tarde para solicitar su presencia a primera hora de la mañana para revisar por cuarta vez el cuerpo de McCarty, Molly decidió que era tiempo de ser egoísta y decir que no. En cualquier otro momento ella habría aceptado, pero por ahora no iba a exigirse más de lo que podía.

Ahora se encontraba terminando el papeleo de su séptima autopsia del día, una gran cantidad considerando que eran tres las que normalmente realizaba.

Con un jadeo de cansancio se apresuró a guardar los papeles que certificaban la causa de muerte de una mujer de cincuenta años llamada Lena Fletcher. Ordenó los folders que tenía en su escritorio y los guardó con llave en uno de los cajones del mismo, los entregaría mañana.

Tomó su bolso —que había dejado a los pies del escritorio— y en él guardó su identificación, su billetera, sus llaves, su teléfono móvil y por último, del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, sacó el teléfono que Sherlock le había dado y tras una breve mirada, también lo guardó.

No había sabido nada de él desde aquella madrugada en hacía tres meses. ¿Estaba preocupada? Por supuesto, era inevitable, pero él era Sherlock Holmes, ¿no? Se había enfrentado a asesinos en serie, criminales consultores, una dominatrix que no era de fiar, gases tóxicos, una caída y aún así seguía vivo. Nadie podía contra él. Y tampoco nadie podía hacer lo que él hacía de la forma en que lo hacía. Un ejemplo claro era Scotland Yard.

No dudaba de las habilidades de Lestrade, Dimmock o del cuerpo completo de seguridad e investigación, pero, habían cosas que Sherlock Holmes y sólo Sherlock Holmes, podía resolver. Por ejemplo, el caso McCarty.

Fue con ese pensamiento, y con cierta curiosidad, que decidió sacar el teléfono recientemente guardado del bolso. Se cercioró de que la puerta de su oficina esté con el seguro puesto y comenzó a teclear, con más seguridad y confianza que la primera vez.

 ** _Hola, Sherlock. Espero no interrumpir. -M_**

Eran las once y siete de la noche y Molly se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en responder, o en todo caso, si lo haría. ¿Debía apresurarse en llamar un taxi antes de que se haga más tarde o debería esperar en su oficina?

A esta hora el piso que conformaba la morgue y el laboratorio estaba más frío y silencioso que de costumbre. Si bien Barts recibía cuerpos las veinticuatro horas del días, Molly había aprendido —hacía muchos años, cuando le tocó por primera vez el turno de la madrugada— que era una cantidad considerablemente menor los que llegaban en estas horas. Eran uno o dos a lo mucho, por lo que sólo se necesitaba de un solo patólogo.

Decidida a esperar en el calor de su departamento, se puso de pie y procedió a quitarse la bata blanca, la colgó en el perchero y tomó su bolso. Fue en el momento en el que iba a guardar _el_ teléfono en su bolsillo, cuando éste vibró en su mano, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Casi tirando su bolso se sentó de nuevo en la gran silla que cubría casi por completo su pequeña figura. Un conjunto de emociones se apoderó de su cuerpo, justo como la primera vez. Cada texto para Molly significa _vida_.

Rápidamente abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

 ** _No has interrumpido nada Molly. Al menos nada importante. ¿Sucede algo?_**

Por un momento Molly olvidó la razón por la cual le había enviado el mensaje en primer lugar. Su mente rápidamente se puso a crear una buena excusa cuando recordó. _McCarty._

 ** _¿Estás al corriente de las cosas que están pasando aquí? Tu hermano… ¿Él te informa de lo que pasa? -M_**

La respuesta llegó en menos de un minuto.

 ** _De algunas cosas más que otras. Sólo lo importante._**

A los segundos, otro mensaje llegó.

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _¿Estás enterado del caso de Charles McCarty? Pues lleva casi un mes de investigación y Scotland Yard aún no ha podido resolverlo. -M_**

 ** _Era de esperar. Lestrade es lo mejor que tienen. Y el ni siquiera puede resolver un tres solo._**

Molly emitió una pequeña risa al leer el mensaje. La verdad es que ella le tenía más fe al detective inspector de la que tal vez merecía.

 ** _Cruel (: ¿Y bien? ¿Sabes algo de eso? -M_**

No sabía qué tan familiarizado estuviera Sherlock con los emojis, pero pensó que si no agregaba uno, lo más probable sería que se tomara en serio la pequeña broma.

 ** _Oh, claro que sé 'algo'. De hecho, Molly, sé todo._**

 ** _¿Entonces sí fue el hijo? ¿Él asesinó a su padre? -M_**

 ** _No. Fue John Turner._**

Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. De todas la personas que se habían considerado como presuntos culpables, el señor Turner no había sido uno de ellos.

 ** _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué lo haría? -M_**

 ** _¿En serio Molly? Tu sorpresa me ofende._**

 ** _Oh. Lo siento. Es sólo que tú estás… bueno, donde quiera que estés y no has revisado la evidencia o el cuerpo. Tampoco has visitado el lugar. -M_** ****

 ** _Estoy de encubierto, no en una cueva. Me enteré de la noticia y me pareció interesante, algo para despejar mi mente. Así que le pedí a Mycroft que me proporcionara información._**

 ** _Y bien… ¿Cómo fue? Lo siento, es sólo que no entiendo cómo pudo ser el Sr. Turner. Ni siquiera estuvo ahí. -M_** ****

 ** _Charles McCarty le había comentado a Turner y a su hija sobre sus deseos de unirla con su hijo, a lo que la joven Lydia se mostró más que encantada. La tarde de su muerte, McCarty padre llamó a Turner para decirle que su hijo había vuelto a la ciudad. Turner sabía que hablarían sobre la futura unión con Lydia, unión que él de ninguna manera permitiría. Preguntó en dónde se encontrarían y al enterarse cogió un martillo y lo siguió. Lamentablemente llegó tarde y no pudo escuchar la negación de Steven, usando unas bolsas en los pies y guantes quirúrgicos apareció por detrás de McCarty y lo dio un golpe en la cabeza. Al escuchar el silbido de alerta procedió a golpearlo dos veces más hasta que lo dejó sin vida. Tiró el martillo y pasó lo que todos saben. No dejó rastros porque él se había acercado por el borde debajo del puente, donde pasa un hilo de agua y se retiró por el mismo lugar. Claro que todo esto se pudo haber evitado si John Turner hubiera llegado cinco minutos para escuchar que Steven McCarty era gay y estaba comprometido con un Canadiense._**

Molly estaba atónita. Todo lo que Sherlock había dicho tenía sentido y se hubiera descubierto si hubieran interrogado con mayor profundidad a John Turner. Lo único que no entendía era la razón de matar al padre en lugar de al hijo. Fuera de eso, todo resultaba ser tan fácil que —ahora que sabía cómo había sucedido— pensó que era un caso más sencillo de lo que había parecido.

Revisó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y se dio con la sorpresa de que faltaban sólo veinte minutos para la media noche. Con su otro teléfono llamó a un taxi que llegaría por ella en menos de diez minutos. Antes de salir y tener que guardar el teléfono escribió una respuesta.

 ** _Sorprendente. -M_**

Volvió a tomar su bolso, se puso su abrigo verde olivo y guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos internos antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaba hasta la puerta del hospital sintió el teléfono vibrar. Posó su mano sobre el bolsillo y caminó más rápido, cuando se encontró fuera vio que el taxi ya estaba esperándola y subió de inmediato. Saludó al conductor que en algunas ocasiones ya la había llevado hasta su departamento y sin necesidad de dar su dirección empezó a conducir.

Entonces, con la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la noche, sacó el teléfono para leer el nuevo mensaje. No sin antes asegurarse de que el conductor no la estuviera viendo.

 ** _No, no lo es. Este caso fue con las justas, un cuatro. Si Lestrade dejara de ver las cosas de una sola forma esto se habría acabado la primera semana._**

 ** _Bueno, él no es como tú. -M_** ****

 ** _Es un idiota._**

 ** _¡Sherlock! No todos podemos ver las cosas de la misma manera que tú lo haces. -M_**

 ** _Bueno, pues ese es el problema. Nunca analizan restrospectivamente. Sólo ven lo que tienen en frente._**

Molly levantó la mirada del celular y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la calle en la que vivía. Después de pagarle al taxista salió rápidamente y corrió hasta su puerta. Grandes gotas habían empezado a caer, anunciando lo que sería una larga noche de lluvia.

Una vez dentro encendió la tetera con la intención de prepararse una taza de té. Llenó los tazones de agua y comida de Toby y se tiró sin ganas en el sofá.

 ** _¿Ahora qué pasará con el hijo? Está detenido hasta que acabe el proceso. ¿Tu hermano informará a SY sobre Turner? -M_**

 ** _Oh, no. No tendría sentido. A John Turner le quedan a lo mucho dos meses de vida. El joven McCarty saldrá libre y todo acabará en un máximo de seis semanas._**

 ** _Mientras tanto tendrá que pasar esas semanas encerrado. Maravilloso. -M_**

 ** _Mucha gente pasa por lo mismo. Estará bien, saldrá libre._** ****

En ese momento la tetera comenzó a sonar. Caminó hasta la cocina, preparó el té y caminó con él hasta su habitación. Una vez sentada al pie de su cama, respondió.

 ** _¿Sabes qué me sorprende? Que incluso estando muerto nadie puede llegar a ser como tú :) -M_**

Fue luego de enviar el mensaje cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que se leía.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que volver incómodas las situaciones más amenas, Molly Hooper? -se reprendió en voz alta. Inmediatamente después, envió otro mensaje.

 ** _¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No era lo que quería decir._**

 ** _¿Por qué estás despierta? Deja de escribir y ve a dormir Molly. Si no me equivoco, debes salir de tu casa temprano._**

 ** _¿Cómo lo sabes? Mi turno no empieza hasta la tarde. -M_**

 ** _¿En verdad quieres saber? Sólo vete a dormir._**

 ** _Okay. Fue… bueno poder hablar. -M_** ****

 ** _Molly…_**

 ** _De acuerdo. Sólo, ten mucho cuidado. -M_**

 ** _Lo tendré. Ahora ve a dormir._**

 ** _Buenas noches Sherlock. -M_** ****

 ** _Buenas noches, Molly Hooper._**

Sin saber por qué, obedientemente, Molly dejó el teléfono y la taza en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. Se metió dentro de los cobertores y con Toby hecho una bola a su lado se sumió en un profundo sueño.

 **Por alguna razón no me termina de gustar al cien por ciento este cap… Creo que hay algunos problemas con los espacios, no sé por qué pasa pero bueno. Anyway, debo agradecer infinitamente a mi IBF, porque hubo un momento en el que estuve estancada escribiendo y ella me hizo darle una vuelta a la trama que sí funcionaba.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Soy la peor persona actualizando, dije que no tardaría y acá estoy después de dos semanas. Es que puedo pasar días sin encontrar las palabras correctas, pero de pronto una noche mis dedos se mueven solos sobre el teclado. Como siempre, espero que no se lean muy OOC *sighs*.** **No uso lectores beta, cualquier error ortográfico o de puntuación es mío.**

 **Desclaimer: Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir ACD y Sherlock a Mofftiss, lo único mío es la imaginación.**

Molly Hooper nunca había sido el tipo de persona que disfrutara de salir a bares o fiestas los fines de semana cuando asistía a la universidad.

Aún ahora, Molly prefería quedarse en la comodidad de su departamento leyendo, viendo alguna nueva serie o película. Si quería beber sólo tenía que caminar hasta su refrigerador a sacar la botella de vino que parecía nunca acabarse. Las siguientes horas serían de cantos y bailes por todo el departamento, para luego acabar en un penoso llanto causado por el simple pensar de cualquier injusticia que se cometiera en el mundo. En una ocasión, lloró al pensar que su casa no era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidar de todos los gatos sin hogar que encontraba en las calles. Era algo infantil y sin sentido, pero en ese momento ella se repetía que ese era su departamento y podía hacer el ridículo libremente si quería.

Esa era la principal razón por la cual no solía salir los sábados por la noche, porque disfrutaba de la libertad que le daba el beber sola.

Por eso es que se sorprendió a sí misma cuando aceptó la propuesta de Meena de salir a _bailar_ a un pub en el centro de Londres.

 _-¡Vamos, Molly! Yo sé que lo amabas y que lo has estado pasando mal desde que murió, pero no puedes seguir así para siempre ¡La vida sigue! No es el primer hombre del que te enamoras y estoy segura que tampoco será el último. Vamos… por favoooor -hizo un puchero tomando las manos de Molly- Sólo dos horas y ya. Por mí._

Claro que ella —como todos— pensaba que su falta de ánimo se debía a la muerte de Sherlock. En parte así era, Molly nunca estaría del todo bien hasta que supiera que él estaba de vuelta y a salvo en Baker Street, pero lo que más la tenía consternada era la salud de su madre, quien parecía no mejorar con el tratamiento que estaba siguiendo. Pero eso no se lo había contado a nadie. Otra vez, Molly Hooper, cargaba con el peso de su silencio. Y lo prefería así, pues siempre había sido de las personas que guardaban todo para sí mismas.

 _-De acuerdo... ¡Pero sólo un par de horas! -respondió riendo._

Así fue como llegó a este momento.

Eran ya muy entrada la madrugada y se encontraba sentada, sola, en la pequeña mesa circular ubicada en una esquina del bar. En toda la noche, según lo poco que recordaba, había bebido todo lo que el barman le pusiera enfrente. También había bailado con cinco —¿o fueron seis?— tipos que le habían extendido la mano (uno de ellos guardando su número discretamente en el bolsillo posterior de sus jeans favoritos).

No estaba segura qué hora era, o cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, hacía mucho que había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Lo único que sabía por ahora, era que se sentía maravillosamente bien, tan bien como no se había sentido en más de medio año.

Bebiendo de un sólo tiro lo que su paladar reconocía como tequila, observó a Meena. Ella llevaba quince minutos o más (no estaba segura) bailando con un hombre alto y rubio, con ciertas ondas en el cabello.

Molly rió ante la imagen de su amiga bailando de manera provocativa e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca al sentir un pequeño y agudo hipo escapar de sus labios. Cogió torpemente su bolso y haciéndole una seña a su amiga se dirigió al baño menos concurrido. Una vez dentro se miró en el espejo.

Las suaves ondas que se había hecho en el cabello estaban desechas, el delineador se le había corrido un poco debido a la transpiración y los ojos los tenía vidriosos. Era la cara digna de una buena borrachera. Se veía fatal y seguramente al día siguiente tendría una fuerte resaca, pero por ahora no podía evitar sentir que eso, estaba bien.

Se inclinó en el lavabo con ambas manos y sintió unas fuertes náuseas. Respirando hondo y lento con los labios abiertos se recompuso.

No había sido su intención llegar a este punto, no del todo, se suponía que estaría fuera sólo un par de horas. Tampoco había sido su intención sacar el pequeño teléfono gris de su bolso y enviarle un texto a Sherlock, pero hacía muchas horas que el alcohol había bloqueado la 'señal de alarma' que su cerebro normalmente emitía cuando estaba por hacer alguna tontería.

 ** _Hoilaaa, Sheilock! Espero q me hayyas extrañado -Mollsss_**

Envío, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por teclear las letras correctas.

Cuatro meses sin saber nada de él y su lado consciente sabía que serían más si es que ella no tomaba la iniciativa.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado del lavabo, abrió el caño y se refrescó el rostro. No había terminado de secarse las manos cuando el teléfono vibró.

-¡Ouh! -se sobresaltó.

Cogió el teléfono y apoyando su espalda en la pared abrió el mensaje.

 ** _Has estado bebiendo. Vete a casa, Molly, es tarde._**

La patóloga frunció las cejas.

 ** _No! Me stoy divrtiendo. he befido y bailado con distintos honbres hoy. No lo había psado tan bieb desde q te fuiste -Mollss_**

Molly rió al presionar _enviar_.

Esperó cinco minutos —o tal vez más— de pie, apoyada en pared hasta que el siguiente mensaje llegó.

 ** _Oh, sí. Felicidades, Molly._** -respondió con sarcasmo.

Inmediatamente después, el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

 ** _Un auto pasará por ti en diez minutos. Sube en él y vete a casa antes de que termines haciendo algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás. Hazte ese favor._**

Molly rodó los ojos exasperada.

Iba a responder cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta del baño la sobresaltó.

-¡Vete! ¡No es el único baño! -gritó, sin importarle quien estuviera al otro lado.

 _-¡Y tú no eres la única que puede usar éste!_ -respondió la voz de una mujer.

 _-Llevas casi quince minutos en el baño, amiga. Has formado una gran fila -agregó otra._

Molly simplemente ignoró sus palabras y procedió a responder el texto.

 ** _Soy sherloj holnes y disfruto de darles órdenes a las persona. Yo creo q no! No sta vez sherlock -Mollss_**

 _¡Pam! ¡Pam!_

-¡Dije que se fueran!

Cualquiera que la viera probablemente se reiría. Molly molesta era como ver a una niña haciendo un berrinche porque no le habían comprado el helado que quería. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios arrugados, las mejillas rojas y ambos puños a ambos lados del cuerpo. No era la imagen más intimidante, de hecho, hasta podría llegar a causar ternura; pero por dentro, Molly se sentía la persona más ruda posible.

 _-¡Molly, soy yo! Abre la puerta en este instante._

-¿Meena? -respondió más calmada.

 _-No sé qué estés haciendo ahí o con quién estés, pero tienes que salir ahora._

Como si hubiera escuchado una orden de su madre, Molly cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta.

Un aproximado de seis personas la recibieron al otro lado, entre ellas, su amiga, que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Oh. Entonces sí estás sola -dijo con un leve tono de decepción.

-Por supuesssto que estoy sola -respondió fingiendo estar ofendida mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su pelirroja amiga.

-No puedes culparme por pensar lo contrario Molly, te tardaste mucho. Ven -caminó a través de la multitud, tirando de la mano de la patóloga- Te ordenaré otro shot de tequila.

-Creo que prefiero un cosmo. Iré a sentarme un rato.

Saltándose del agarre se dirigió a la mesa en la que había estado sentada hace unos minutos, pasando torpemente entre parejas que se basaban o bailaban. Una vez sentada abrió la palma de su mano y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

 ** _Podrás agradecerme mañana. Te quedan seis minutos._**

-¿Qué es eso?

Meena llegó hasta la mesa con una bebida para ambas, sus ojos fijos en el objeto que tenía Molly en la mano.

-¿Qu-qué es qué? -respondió, sintiéndose atrapada.

-Ese teléfono. Es nuevo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

La boca de Molly se abrió y cerró un par de veces, pensando en qué decir. ¡Demonios!

-Es… ¡Mi madre me lo dio! Ja-ja. Para comunicarme sólo con ella.

Justo en este momento, un nuevo mensaje llegó. Lentamente sus ojos se dirigieron del rostro de su amiga al teléfono que estaba en sus manos.

-Ajá… Y supongo que es tu madre la que te está enviando textos a estas horas -dijo la pelirroja en tono suspicaz- ¿Molly, estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Quién es él? ¿Es-

-¡No es nadie! Nadie importante -dijo parpadeando un par de veces.

-Estás mintiendo. Vamos, déjame ver -insistió su amiga, empezando a rodear la mensa.

Un pequeño pánico se apoderó de Molly, quien sólo atinó a esconder la mano con el teléfono en su espalda.

-¡Ahí estás!

Como un milagro, el mismo joven alto con el que su amiga había estado bailando hace unos minutos llegó hasta ellas.

-Tienes suerte. Pero no creas te escaparás de esto -dijo mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile con su acompañante.

Una vez sola, Molly soltó el aire que había estado contenido, sintiéndose aliviada. No podía ser que alguien hubiera estado tan cerca de _ese_ teléfono. Se suponía que nadie debería verlo nunca. Qué diría Sherlock si supiera que alguien había estado tan cerca de leer sus mensajes.

Con eso, Molly abrió los nuevos textos, mirando a ambos lados por precaución.

 ** _¿Bar 512? En serio Molly, creí que tenías mejores gustos._**

 ** _El auto está afuera, sal._**

Ni siquiera desde la _muerte_ Sherlock podía dejar de dar órdenes.

 ** _Uhm, noope. Y cómo raios sabes dónde estoy? -Mollsy Hoopet_**

Con extrañeza, Molly miró el pequeño teléfono gris. Pensando si Sherlock habría o no puesto un rastreador en él.

 ** _Eso no importa. Sal o haré que entren y te llamen a través del altavoz._**

Ugh.

Está bien. Iría, pero con una condición.

 ** _De acuerdo, Holmes. Peero, antes dime, crees q soy linda? -Mollsy Hooper_**

El mensaje se envió y Molly empezó a reír levemente, apretando los labios. Él había fastidiado su noche, así que no se iría sin tener una pequeña revancha.

Tardó un poco, pero el mensaje llegó.

 ** _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sal ya, Molly. No tengo toda la noche._**

Oh no.

 ** _Molly no saldrá si no repsondes. Vamos, hazlo. -Mollsy Hooper._**

En menos de un minuto, el teléfono vibró.

 ** _Lo eres. ¿Contenta? Ahora sal. Hay personas que preferirían estar durmiendo a estar cuidando de una doctora que no sabe controlar la cantidad de alcohol que está en su sangre._**

Algo sonrojada, Molly se puso de pie, guardando el teléfono en su bolso. Con una seña se despidió de su amiga, que aún se encontraba alegremente bailando y salió del bar.

Afuera un elegante auto negro de lunas polarizadas la estaba esperando, el chofer sosteniendo la puerta posterior.

Caminando con dificultad Molly llegó a su lado.

-Uhm ¿este…?

-Buenas noches, señorita Hooper. Adelante.

Sin preguntar nada más Molly subió en el auto, quedando profundamente dormida al instante de haber arrancado.

* * *

Sherlock tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Un grupo de mapas estaban extendidos sobre la pequeña mesa japonesa frente a él, esperando por su atención; atención que les estaría dando si a cierta patóloga no se le hubiera ocurrido salir a embriagarse esta misma noche.

Poniéndose de pie caminó lentamente de un lado a otro mientras marcaba el número que tenía en llamada rápida.

Un timbre, dos, tres.

 _-¿Señor Holmes?_ -respondió la voz somnolienta de una mujer.

-Necesito comunicarme con mi hermano. Ahora.

Dos minutos después la voz adormilada de Mycroft Holmes le respondió del otro lado de la línea.

 _-Será mejor que sea un asunto de importancia nacional._

-Un placer hablar hablar contigo también, hermano.

 _-¿Qué quieres Sherlock? Son las cuatro de la mañana._

-Necesito que envíes uno de tus autos a recoger a Molly en un bar del centro. Si es posible en menos de quince minutos. Te enviaré un mensaje con ón.

 _-¿Quién es Molly? ¿Se supone que debo conocerla._

-Por favor Mycroft, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos -respondió empezando a perder la paciencia- Molly Hooper. Sabes perfectamente quién es.

 _-Ah sí. Ahora recuerdo. Tu patóloga de St. Barts, la doctora Hooper._

-Es sólo un miembro más del hospital.

 _-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué la ayudamos entonces como si fuera una damisela en peligro?_

-Oh, no lo sé. ¿Quizá porque salvó mi vida arriesgando su carrera profesional? Tú dime.

 _-Pero hay algo más ¿no es así?_

-Ha bebido, Mycroft. Estoy ahorrándole hacer ridículo ¿No es eso amable?

 _-Como tú digas, Sherlock_ -se separó brevemente de la línea para hablar con alguien- _En diez minutos pasarán por ella._

-Bien. Adiós.

 _-No, no. Antes una cosa._

Sherlock, que había estado a punto de colgar el teléfono, volvió a llevarse el móvil al oído. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a la sucia venta y miró la ciudad que estaba pronta a despertar.

-¿Y eso es?

 _-Preocuparse por lo demás no es-_

-Buenas noches, Mycroft -interrumpió, colgando el teléfono.

Después de colgar, su teléfono vibró.

 ** _Bar 512, 512 Kingsland Rd, señor. -Peter._**

 **Ah, el cliché de los mensajes después de haber bebido no podía faltar. Lol.** **Bar 512 existe. No es como imaginé la locación pero los demás tampoco me convencían, así que sólo tomé el nombre. La parte del final se me hizo necesaria, espero no haya sido demasiado. Un fav, review o follow siempre se agradece (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: En verdad lamento haber tardado casi un mes en actualizar. Me van a perdonar por el terrible capítulo que es este (además de corto). Aquí dejo las fechas de los textos hasta el momento, para poder ubicarlos más o menos en el tiempo. Aviso que la mayoría fueron elegidas al azar y no están relacionadas al canon.  
-12 Marzo (primer texto)  
-Junio (segundo texto)  
-24 Octubre (tercer texto)**

 **Desclaimer: No me pertenece nada (lamentablemente).**

* * *

29 de Noviembre

Una vez más la muerte había llegado a la vida de Molly.

Desde inicios de mayo la salud de su madre se había vuelto muy delicada al señalarse que sufría de una EPOC. Esto había sorprendido de gran manera a Molly, pues sabía que era una enfermedad típica de personas que tenían (o habían tenido) el hábito de fumar, y ella no había visto nunca a su madre hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando Gena Hooper le confesó a su hija que desde la muerte de su padre ella había retomado el mal hábito que había dejado en la universidad. Molly se había sentido decepcionada, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Ella sabía que era una enfermedad progresiva y que iría acabando con su madre lentamente, lo único que quedaba era aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con ella.

Fue en la madrugada del 28 de noviembre (apenas tres días después de su cumpleaños número treinta y seis), cuando la enfermera encargada de cuidar a su madre la llamó para informarle la terrible noticia, y a penas a la tarde del día siguiente Molly se encontraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar, con el mismo vestido y el mismo corazón roto que aquel febrero.

* * *

Meena fue la única que estuvo a su lado. Su familia nunca había sido grande, o la más unida. Ella era hija única y la relación que tenía con sus tías —las _hermanas_ de su madre— no era la mejor.

Ellas nunca habían apoyado la relación de su hermana con Joseph Hooper. El día de la boda no habían asistido, asegurando que ella merecía algo mejor que un chef con una guitarra. Tampoco habían estado muy emocionadas con la noticia de la futura llegada de Molly al mundo. El día que ella nació ambas hermanas habían ido a verla y tras darle una mirada desdeñosa, acompañada de un _Pudiste haberlo hecho mejor Gena, s_ e fueron. En toda su vida Molly recordaba haberlas visto no más de seis veces y siempre sin la presencia de su padre.

No recordaba haber pasado momentos agradables con ellas, de hecho todo lo contrario. En una ocasión, cuando Molly tenía diez años, las escuchó decir que era una lástima que ella se pareciera tanto a su padre. _Mírala, no tiene nada de especial. Cuando sea grande dudo que encuentre un buen hombre. Además tiene esos extraños gustos por la ciencia y los muertos._ Claro que su madre la había defendido, pero eso no evitó que un comentario parecido escape intencionalmente de la boca de sus tías meses después.

Era por eso y muchas cosas más que Molly había decidido no avisarles del deceso de su hermana. No quería que el momento en el que su madre por fin pudiera descansar en paz fuera perturbado por ambas mujeres que nunca habían tenido nada bueno que decir.

-Molly, cariño… Están esperando tu aprobación.

La voz de su amiga la trajo de nuevo al presente.

-¿Hmm? -emitió, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza a la vez que volteó hacia su amiga.

-Quieren saber si ya pueden eh… descender el ataúd. Pueden darte unos minutos más si quieres. ¿Deseas que nos retiramos para que tengas un momento a solas? -dijo con delicadeza.

Molly, que la mayor parte del tiempo había estado con la mirada perdida, parpadeó y respondió un casi inaudible _no_. Caminó lentamente hasta el delgado ataúd de madera y dejó caer una solitaria rosa blanca en el medio.

Sin decir nada miró a los trabajadores del cementerio y asintió, dando la orden.

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Los desayunos, las caminatas en el parque, las navidades, las tardes de películas, su graduación, las vacaciones, todo. Aun así, ni una lágrima salió de ella. Y no era porque no estuviera devastada o dolida, era porque… Bueno, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué no había sentido ni el más mínimo cosquilleo en los ojos. No era la misma reacción que había tenido con su padre.

Cuando él murió Molly era aún muy joven. Recordaba haber llorado desconsoladamente por cuatro días, en los cuales no había probado ni un solo bocado. Con su madre era diferente. Se sentía… vacía. Sin emociones. Sin ganas de nada. Veía pero no— pero no veía. Casi como si estuviera funcionando en modo automático.

Una mano encerró la suya y le dio un breve apretón. Nuevamente se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, perdiendo sentido del presente.

-Molly, estuviste diez minutos sin decir nada y ya son casi las seis. Están por cerrar. Si quieres puedo pedirles diez minutos más -ofreció su amiga.

Molly sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?

Apretando los labios levantando por fin la mirada asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos entonces.

Meena la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la salida del cementerio, en donde un par de autos la esperaban. Una vez ahí la soltó y se separó un poco de ella para poder apreciar su aspecto.

-Creo que deberías venir conmigo. Ha sido un largo día para ti. No debes pasar por esto sola.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no. Quiero descansar.

-Puedes descansar en mi casa. Tengo el cuarto de invitados siempre listo y Sam está fuera de la ciudad. Nadie te molestará si quieres llorar -insistió.

-Meena -la cortó- En verdad aprecio que hayas estado conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo. No tienes idea cuánto, pero en verdad quiero estar sola.

-De acuerdo. Pero llámame si me necesitas ¿si?

-Está bien.

Meena le dio un último apretón en el brazo y volteó a darle la dirección al chofer de uno de los autos.

Después de despedirse con un abrazo Molly cerró la puerta del vehículo y se sumergió en el leve tráfico de la tarde.

* * *

La razón por la que Molly rechazó la invitación de Meena de pasar la noche en su casa era porque no quería que alguien sintiera pena por ella. Podía tolerar muchas cosas, pero no la lástima. Era algo que la hacía sentir frágil, indefensa, y Molly no era nada de eso.

Sabía que si se quedaba en el departamento de su amiga recibiría las típicas palabras de _Ella está en un lugar mejor. Todo estará bien, saldrás de esto_. En situaciones así esas palabras eran inútiles. Primero porque ella era una mujer de ciencia y no creía en la llamada 'Vida Eterna' y segundo porque no importaba lo que le dijeran, el dolor no se iría con un par de palabras.

Sin embargo, sí quería soltar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Fue por eso que al llegar a su casa sacó el teléfono gris de su pequeño bolso negro y una vez en su habitación empezó a escribir.

¿Por qué él? Porque era el único que rompería con la regla. El no le daría sus condolencias o le ofrecería su hombro para llorar, no sentiría pena por ella o su por su difunta madre. Era la persona perfecta en ese momento.

 ** _Ya no está. -M_**

 ** _Mi madre, me refiero. Murió. -M_**

 ** _Creí que en este punto de mi vida ya estaría acostumbrada a la muerte. Supongo que es diferente cuando la persona es alguien a quien quieres y no un desconocido. -M_**

 ** _Sabes, he estado prácticamente la mitad de mi vida sin mi padre. Extraño su alegría, todo el tiempo. Hice lo mejor que pude por tener a mi madre mucho más tiempo, creí que lo hacía bien. -M_**

 ** _Los he perdido a ambos. Y sólo tengo treinta y cuatro. -M_**

 ** _¿Quieres saber de qué murió mi madre? De una epoc. Yo nunca supe que lo hacía —que fumaba—, si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera detenido. -M_**

 ** _El 35% de las personas que terminan en mi camilla de la morgue murieron por una epoc. No sé cómo pude ser tan ciega como para no notar las señales. -M_**

 ** _Quiero que sepas que allá… dondequiera que estés, ya estás poniendo demasiado en riesgo tu vida. Espero que seas tan inteligente como creo que eres y no estés aumentando ese riesgo con tonterías. Sabes de qué hablo. -M_**

 ** _Ya sé que no es mi lugar decirte qué hacer o qué no hacer con tu vida, pero ya estoy cansada de perder personas. De todos modo, lo siento. -M_**

 ** _Estos meses han sido agotadores. Estoy cansada tanto física como mentalmente. Necesito dormir. Tal vez suene algo insensible lo que voy a decir, pero en parte estoy algo aliviada de que todo haya acabado. Ahora sólo necesito que tu asunto acabe para poder volver a la normalidad. -M_**

 ** _Lamento haber tenido que aburrirte a ti con todo esto. Sólo… necesitaba soltar lo que tenía. Adiós. -M_**

Sin más dejó el teléfono en su mesa de noche y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Ni siquiera se molestó en retirarse el vestido y ponerse la pijama, ya habría tiempo para eso luego.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por voluntad propia. Revisó su laptop y se dio con la sorpresa de que tenía un correo de su jefe. Al leerlo se sorprendió al saber que le había dado dos semanas y media de descanso. No era algo que ella hubiera solicitado, pues era consiente que el personal nunca sobraba en la morgue.

Era obvio quién estaba detrás de tal ofrecimiento. Molly sabía que esa era su respuesta a los mensajes del día anterior. Lo había hecho de la única forma que él sabía hacerlo, y estaba agradecida.

Tipeó una respuesta rápida a su jefe y volvió a cerrar su laptop.

Diez minutos después Molly se encontró nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

 ** _EPOC_ son las siglas de Enfermedad Pulmonar Obstructiva Crónica, just in case you were wondering. Quedan tres textos y un epílogo. PROMETO que todo tendrá sentido y encajará en el final, en serio. Volveré en el próximo capítulo con una ocasión especial :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: En el capítulo anterior me equivoqué con la edad de Molly, primero puse 36 y luego 34. Aclarando, en esta parte del fic, tiene 34. También decir que agradezco mucho los mensajes privados, pero un review o un fav tampoco vienen mal ;) De hecho me hacen feliz. No uso lectores beta así que pueden haber un par de errores ortográficos o de puntuación.**

 **Desclaimer: Sherlock es el hijo negado de ACD y Molly es bebé de Mofftiss, lamentablemente no me pertenecen.**

* * *

6 de Enero

Hoy era un día particularmente frío, de esos en los que provocaba no salir de la cama. El invierno había llegado un mes atrás, cubriendo poco a poco con nieve las calles de Londres.

Ahora —a mediados de estación—, en enero, el frío había llegado a uno de sus puntos más altos. No era algo que molestara a Molly (su departamento contaba con calefacción), todo lo contrario. Por alguna razón, la tasa de mortalidad aumentaba considerablemente en las épocas de frío, causando que el trabajo en la morgue crezca. Así que si tenía que pasar mucho tiempo sobre muertos o análisis, prefería hacerlo sintiéndose fresca.

Pero el trabajo no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse ahora.

Como era costumbre después de las celebraciones de navidad y de año nuevo, el país entero había entrado en una especie de pausa de dos semanas. Cualquier otra persona estaría aprovechando el mayor tiempo posible para viajar o salir a divertirse, pero _cualquier otra persona_ tenía a alguien con quién hacerlo.

Ese no era el caso de Molly.

Las horas previas a la víspera de navidad las pasó en el cementerio en el que se encontraban sus padres. Se sentó al lado de ellos y pasó cuarenta minutos hablando con cada uno.

 _'...Toby tuvo una fuerte infección hace unas semanas, papá. Cuando regresé del trabajo encontré toda la cocina con vómito de gato… Creo que no debí contarte eso, sé que te dan asco fácilmente las cosas. En fin, tuvieron que operarlo de emergencia, pero ya está bien. Aunque no está muy contento teniendo que usar el 'cono de la vergüenza' ja-ja. No puede ser, ya es tarde. Debo ir un rato con mamá antes de que me saquen de aquí, es que ya están por cerrar. Prometo no dejar tanto tiempo sin venir, en serio. Adiós, te quiero papá.'_

Molly sabía que sus padres no podían escucharla, sabía que no la veían y que mucho menos estaban con ella, pero le gustaba pensar que sí lo hacían. Hablar con ellos la hacía sentir menos sola, no siempre tenía con quién comentar las cosas que le habían sucedido durante el día.

 _'...Oh, y en la autopsia de ayer encontré una llave en el estómago de la señora Winters. Tal vez se perdió en busca del camino a su corazón. Ya sabes, la llave, el corazón… Dios, es una terrible broma. Te culpo a ti por heredarme un sentido del humor tan malo, mamá.'_

Pero no fue hasta que escuchó las doce campanadas del _Big_ _Ben_ , seguido por los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el Año Nuevo, que Molly se sintió completamente desdichada.

Se había imaginado a las personas en las calles o bares, abrazándose unos a otros e ignorando si se conocían o no, siendo poseídos por la euforia del momento. También estaban las familias, que seguramente organizarían una reunión más tranquila después de la cena en la que estarían abuelos, tíos y primos juntos. Por último pensó en las parejas, recibiendo los primeros abrazos y besos del año de las personas que amaban.

Mientras tanto ella había estado en su departamento, sentada en el sofá con Toby a sus pies y una copa de vino en la mano. Sola.

Meena la había invitado a celebrar junto a Sam en un muy buen bar del centro, pero no quiso querido incomodar, así que rechazó la invitación. Su amiga había empezado a experimentar los perfectos primeros meses de relación con su novio y no quiso malograrles lo que seguramente sería una maravillosa noche.  
La señora Hudson había viajado a Cardiff para pasar las fiestas con su hermana y sus sobrinos, por lo que llevaba tres semanas fuera de Londres. De John no se sabía mucho, sólo que había empezado a trabajar en una pequeña clínica y que había alquilado una habitación cerca a la estación Mornington.

Así que si había algo con lo que Molly se había familiarizado recientemente, esa era la soledad.

* * *

Un año atrás esta fecha en particular habría sido un completo enigma. Un año atrás el seis de enero habría sido un día común y corriente en la vida de Molly, John, Greg, la señora Hudson e incluso Sherlock. Ahora ella sabía.

No fue hasta el momento en el que Mycroft Holmes le hizo llegar el falso certificado de muerte de su hermano _—aquel que sólo requería de su firma—_ que Molly pudo despejar una de las dudas que la había perseguido durante tres años.

 _Nombres y Apellidos: William Sherlock Scott Holmes_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 06 de Enero de 1978_

 _Fecha y hora defunción: 12 de Febrero del 2012 - 15:17 pm_

Había tomado un criminal consultor, una falsa acusación y una amenaza de muerte para que ella pudiera saber el día en el que Sherlock Holmes cumplía años.

Y ya que hoy era una fecha especial, Molly sentía que no era justo para Sherlock pasarlo solo. No podía hacer nada para acompañarlo en estos momentos, al menos no con su presencia, pero podía hablarle y hacerle saber que alguien se acordaba de él.

Tomó a puro tacto el teléfono gris de su típico lugar en la mesa al lado de la cama y después de haber desperdiciado medio día debajo de la sábanas, se puso de pié, en dirección a la cocina. Una vez ahí, antes de hablarle, puso la tetera a hervir.

¿Debería ir de frente al grano? Tal vez no, él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto de la nada. Lo mejor sería empezar por territorio conocido.

 ** _Hola Sherlock, espero no estar interrumpiendo. -M_**

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Por una respuesta o por qué el agua hierva, lo que pasara primero. Pero mientras esperaba, pondría algo de música.

Cogió uno de los CDs que había tenido desde la universidad y lo puso en la radio. Seleccionó el modo aleatorio y dejó que la música llenara su departamento.

Pasaron dos canciones y el té, acompañado de un poco de leche, fue servido. Para cuando _Baby Jane_ de Rod Stewart comenzó a sonar, Molly se encontraba de nuevo en el sofá, respondiendo tranquilamente los mensajes que no había visto en todo el día. Hasta que la ansiada respuesta llegó.

 ** _No, no interrumpes nada importante._**

Molly frunció las cejas y tipeó una respuesta.

 ** _¿Entonces sí estoy interrumpiendo algo? -M_**

 ** _Dije nada importante. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Molly?_**

Al leer ese mensaje toda la emoción que ella había sentido antes de hablarle se esfumó de a pocos.

 ** _Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, es tu cumpleaños después de todo. Ya veo que nada ha cambiado. Te dejaré hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo. -M_**

Ese último mensaje tenía un subtexto, si lo entendería o no, dependía de él.

 ** _Una exitosa vuelta al rededor del sol es, difícilmente, motivo de celebración. ¿No lo crees?_**

Esta no era la forma en la que se había imaginado la conversación, aunque debió haberlo visto venir, era Sherlock después de todo. Con dedos seguros y sin titubear, escribió su respuesta.

 ** _No. En tu caso significa que sobreviviste a un año completo de encuentros cercanos con la muerte. -M_**

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 ** _¡Es un año menos de vida! ¿Ahora sigues creyendo que es motivo de celebración?_**

 ** _Bueno, me gusta ser optimista. -M_**

 ** _Verdad, olvidé con quién hablaba. Molly Hooper nunca ve lo malo de las cosas._**

¿Era cierto eso? Se lo había preguntado muchas veces. La mayor parte del tiempo trataba de verle el lado positivo a cualquier situación mala que se le presentará. Con las personas era lo mismo. Nunca había juzgado a alguien sin antes conocerlo, aunque… Irene Adler había sido la excepción. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Sherlock reconociera su supuesto cadáver por algo más que su cara. Había algo en aquella mujer que nunca le dio confianza, aún estando muerta. Y al parecer no se había equivocado. Sabía muy poco de toda la situación con _La Mujer_ , pero según John, algo muy _muy_ malo había pasado.

 _… You can't start a fire without a spark, tara-rara, tararara-rarara_

Con un mejor humor y con _Dancing in the Dark_ de fondo, Molly volvió a la conversación.

 ** _¿Te encuentras bien? Y me refiero_** ** _ahora, en este momento. -M_**

 ** _Totalmente._** respondió.

No le creía a la totalidad, pero estaba respondiendo así que en una mala situación no se encontraba.

 ** _¿Tú?_**

Ella

 ** _Bien, estoy bien. Todavía me quedan dos días antes de volver a la rutina. -M_**

Día y medio en realidad. Eran las cuatro de la tarde del sábado.

 ** _¿Puedo preguntar dónde estás? -M_**

 ** _No creo que sea seguro decirte._**

 ** _Lo siento._**

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron sorprendidos ante el último mensaje. Bebió la taza de té hasta la mitad y volvió a tipear.

 ** _No pasa nada. ¿Es muy tarde allá? ¿Qué hora es? -M_**

 ** _¿Vas a tratar de averiguar en donde estoy dependiendo de la hora?_**

Molly sonrió.

 ** _No. Sólo tengo curiosidad. -M_**

 ** _Son las nueve y media._**

Molly sí se sintió tentada de buscar los lugares con ese horario. Pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dicho si era de día o de noche se vio en la necesidad de preguntar.

 ** _¿En la mañana? -M_**

 ** _En la noche._**

 ** _Espera… ¿Te encuentras seguro en este momento? ¿Tienes un lugar en el cuál descansar y comer? -M_**

Casi un año desde que se había ido y nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso. Tal vez todo este tiempo había estado viviendo de la peor manera, pasando frío o hambre.

 ** _Lo estoy. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Molly._**

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y vació lo que quedaba de té en su garganta. Iba a necesitar otra taza.

 ** _¿Realmente no estás haciendo nada importante? ¿Nada? -M_**

 ** _Nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?_**

Molly volvió a llenar su taza con agua, dejó que el té soltara y luego le agregó un poco de leche.

 ** _¿Hace cuánto tiempo no tomas una taza de té? Y hablo de un English Breakfast no de un Earl Grey o cualquier otro. -M_**

 ** _Desde antes de dejar tu departamento. Me rehusó a beber cualquiera que no sea E.B._**

 ** _¿Tienes contacto con alguien a parte de mí? -M_**

 ** _Evidentemente. Hablo con Mycroft una vez cada tres semanas._**

 ** _¿Y tus padres? -M_**

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ellos. El señor y la señora Holmes sabían de todo el plan de Sherlock y era obvio que se preocuparían por su hijo. Seguramente era una situación muy difícil para ambos.

 ** _¿Qué tienen mis padres?_**

Molly rodó los ojos.

 ** _Que si hablas con ellos. -M_**

 ** _Oh, eso. No. Pero Mycroft los mantiene al tanto._**

 ** _Lo siento. -M_**

 ** _Está bien, Molly. Han tenido que soportar cosas peores de mi parte._**

Recordó las marcas en sus brazos. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez eran más evidentes, antes de partir ya casi no se notaban y eso la hacía sentir más tranquila.

 ** _John ha empezado a trabajar. Estuvo viviendo con Harry por un tiempo pero no aguantó mucho. -M_**

 ** _Era de esperar. Ahora tiene una habitación._**

¿Cómo era pos… ?

 ** _¿Quién te lo dijo? -M_**

 ** _Está viviendo en Londres solo, con un bajo sueldo como para ser doctor. Cuando lo conocí buscaba a alguien con quién compartir los gastos. Ya no vive en Baker Street, tampoco con su hermana. Entonces alquiló un cuarto._**

 ** _Presumido. -M_**

 ** _Lo sé._**

Con su nueva taza de té en la mano volvió al sofa. Subió un poco más el volumen de la música al escuchar una canción de Roxette y envió otro texto.

 ** _Es algo divertido esto de los textos ¿Sabes? -M_**

 ** _Oh, sí maravilloso._**

Era obvio el sarcasmo. Aún así, Molly se explicó.

 ** _Si estos fueran los cuarenta no serían textos, sino cartas. Tardarían meses. Sorprendente la rapidez con la que trabaja la tecnología. -M_**

 ** _Tienes un Nokia 130. Tecnología no es el término que yo usaría._**

 ** _Sigue siendo más rápido que las cartas. -M_**

 ** _No se lo has mostrado a nadie ¿no?_**

 ** _Absolutamente a nadie :) -M_**

Claramente Molly no recordaba nada de aquella noche en el bar.

 ** _Bien._**

 ** _Bueno Molly, tengo cosas por hacer._**

Molly no pudo evitar soltar un _'oh'_ de decepción. La estaba pasando tan bien.

 ** _De acuerdo. Ten cuidado. Oh, y feliz cumpleaños Sherlock. -Mxx_**

Cinco minutos después, cuando se encontraba lavando su taza un mensaje llegó.

 ** _Gracias, Molly._**

* * *

Durante el resto del día Molly no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Primero porque ésta había sido una conversación totalmente diferente a las anteriores y segundo porque sentía que había hecho algo bueno. Algo que nadie había podido hacer en un día como éste. Ella deseaba que alguna vez alguien hiciera algo así por ella. Al menos una vez.

Esa noche Molly se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Soñó con verdaderas citas, vestidos clásicos, canciones de Vera Lynn y cartas.

Quince días después conoció a Tom.

 **Me siento algo orgullosa de este capítulo y creo que da la talla cómo para dedicárselo a mi ibf Dany, que siempre me ha apoyado en todo y que mañana está de cumpleaños.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: En verdad lamento la tardanza, siempre digo que actualizaré pronto pero la vida real tiene otros planes. La verdad es que es difícil inventar un 'universo interior' para Molly durante estos dos años cuando el show no nos ha proporcionado ni la más mínima información. Aun así hago lo mejor que puedo por mantenerla dentro del personaje. Quedan sólo un texto y un epílogo (los cuales me emocionan escribir). Quiero agradecer especialmente a _Lectora-Fantasma_ por sus lindos DMs, en verdad los aprecio bastante.**

 **Desclaimer: Sherlock Holmes es el hijo negado de ACD y Molly es bebé de Mofftiss, lamentablemente no me pertenecen.**

* * *

7 de Marzo

Esta era su primera cita oficial como pareja y Tom acababa de anunciar que llegaría un poco tarde.

Estaba bien. Se habían visto apenas hace dos días —cuando le _preguntó_ si quería ser su novia—, por lo que Molly no tenía problemas con eso, al menos por ahora.

Se habían conocido poco más de cinco semanas atrás, en una cena que tomó lugar en la casa de Sam, el novio de Meena. Aquella noche Molly había llegado a la reunión algo tarde por asuntos del trabajo. Cuando su amiga la recibió en la puerta le dijo que estaban a punto de servir la comida, que todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, pero que no debía preocuparse pues le había guardado asiento en un lugar especial. Al final Molly se encontró estratégicamente sentada entre una pareja de esposos y un delgado hombre de cabello castaño que después se presentaría como Tom.

Él había sido el primero en hablar.

Le contó que tampoco conocía a nadie ahí y que ella era la primera persona con la que había hablado en toda la noche, sin contar a Sam y a Meena. Molly notó al primer minuto que era una tipo tímido. Tenía problemas para sostenerle la mirada, se reía cada cierto tiempo y balbuceaba de vez en cuando. Normalmente ella era la que se removía en su asiento sonrojada, eran pocas las veces en las que se había encontrado en el lado opuesto de la situación.

Aun así, había algo dulce en su forma de expresarse, con cierta delicadeza y respeto, que hizo que a Molly le agradara casi inmediatamente.

Hablaron el resto de la velada y a la hora de marcharse él le ofreció tomar el mismo taxi. El resto era historia.

Era honesta consigo misma, y sabía que nunca había estado en sus planes salir con alguien como Tom. No es que él fuera una mala persona, todo lo contrario. Cada vez que podía pasaba a recogerla al hospital, era atento y detallista, respetaba su espacio, sus amistades y hasta se reía de sus chistes. El único problema con Tom era su timidez (y aunque ella no lo aceptara, su torpeza).

Molly nunca había tenido un tipo, físicamente hablando. Su atracción iba más por el lado intelectual, admiraba la inteligencia y la seguridad que tenía un hombre en sí mismo. No iba a decir que Tom carecía de esas dos cualidades (porque era un tema de grado y no clase), sólo que no eran su fuerte. También estaba el tema de que su vida era demasiado… perfecta. Tenía un buen trabajo como contador, un departamento ubicado en una buena zona de la ciudad y un perro, sus padres eran abogados y su hermana psicóloga, toda su familia se llevaba bien y se juntaban para comer los domingos, nunca hacía o decía nada malo y siempre le daba la razón. Molly sabía que su vida necesitaba algo diferente, pero Tom le había dado un pequeño giro a su vida: ya no se quedaba sola los fines de semana, tenía alguien con quien compartir lo que le pasaba en el día a día y sobre todo, había logrado que supere sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock. O eso era lo que se repetía, de todos modos, trataba de no pensar constantemente en ello.

Ahora ella se encontraba sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana en el _Chez Bruce_ , usando un bonito vestido negro de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con la mitad del cabello sujeto por un broche.

Tom había llamado hace quince minutos, así que estaría por llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Ya sabe qué va a ordenar, señorita?

Molly levantó la vista de sus manos, abrió un poco los ojos y con una sonrisa respondió.

-Ahm, no. No, no. Aún estoy esperando a mi novio.

-Oh no hay problema. Si necesita algo sólo llámeme y-

-De hecho, creo que quiero un vaso con agua. Por favor -interrumpió Molly.

El mesero asintió y con una sonrisa exagerada respondió:

-¡De inmediato!

Fue cuando el mesero se retiró y dejó de bloquear una parte de su vista que pudo ver, casi en la otra esquina del restaurante, a Mycroft Holmes.

Vestía su típico traje de tres piezas, tenía una pluma en su mano izquierda que no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre la mesa, mientras con rostro aburrido pretendía escuchar al hombre que tenía en frente. A su lado, con mirada suspicaz, se encontraba su asistente personal, quien no dejaba de mecer su pie con evidente exasperación.

Qué hacía él ahí, Molly no tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que quería pasar desapercibida.

Apoyó la frente en una de sus manos y volteó el rostro de vuelta hacía la ventana. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-En verdad lamento el retraso. Unas cuentas se eliminaron del registro y tuve que volver para recuperarlas -sonrió, tomando asiento- Tú… te ves hermosa Molly.

-Tú tampoco te ves nada mal. Y no hay problema, estuve eh… meditando un poco — pensando en algunas cosas.

-¿Debería preocuparme? -preguntó.

-Oh, no. No, sólo era sobre algunos temas del trabajo — y — _eh_ — ese tipo de cosas.

-De acuerdo -respondió sonriente- Y… ¿Ordenamos?

La noche fue de lo más amena, la comida estuvo deliciosa y la conversación fluyó con normalidad. Hablaron de sus días y planes para la semana que venía. Tom le comentó que ahora que su relación era formal quería presentarla a sus padres lo más pronto posible.

Molly se sintió nerviosa ante esto, pues le asustaba la velocidad con la que iban las cosas. La última vez que conoció a los padres de una de sus parejas fue hace más de tres años y aun así había sido después de cumplir los seis meses de relación. Tom le aseguró que todo saldría bien y que eran ellos los entusiasmados por conocerla, que él había hablado maravillas de ella y que la amarían.

Con toda la conversación y la comida Molly había olvidado que cierto miembro del gobierno británico estaba a no más de seis mesas de ella. No fue hasta el final de la cena, cuando Tom se disculpó para ir al baño, que ella volvió a buscar al hermano de Sherlock con la mirada. Esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte y se dio con la sorpresa de que él ya la estaba viendo, y aparentemente había visto _todo._

En ese instante Mycroft Holmes se puso de pie junto a su asistente (cuyo nombre Molly no recordaba — _algo_ _griego_ … no estaba segura—), le dio una sonrisa falsa al hombre con el que había estado hablando y se dirigió a la salida. Molly lo siguió con la mirada, antes de cruzar la puerta él volteó a verla y con una ceja alzada asintió a modo de saludo.

Lo había visto todo y Molly estaba segura que tarde o temprano él le iba a decir. No es que ella se considerara la orden del día en las conversaciones entre ambos hermanos, pero sabía que algo como hoy sería mencionado (al menos) brevemente en algún momento.

No lo podía permitir. Si Sherlock se iba a enterar de su reciente estado sentimental, sería por ella misma.

Rápidamente sacó el teléfono de su bolso. No había pasado más de un minuto desde que Tom se había dirigido a los servicios, por lo que tardaría al menos otros cinco minutos más. Lanzó una última mirada al pasillo del baño y comenzó a escribir.

 ** _Hola, Sherlock. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos. Espero que estés bien. -M_**

Escribió y borró un par de veces el mensaje que sucedería al primero. No quería que pareciera que le estaba dando explicaciones, porque no se las debía, pero verdaderamente no sabía por dónde empezar. En estas seis semanas no había pensado ni por un minuto decírselo y ahora se veía obligada a hacerlo.

 ** _Sólo quería decirte que he conocido a alguien… hmm, estamos saliendo. No es nada serio. Bueno, sí lo es porque ya no sólo salimos, ahora estamos en una relación. -M_**

 ** _Ya sé que nada de esto es de tu importancia. No tenemos confianza y no somos amigos como para andar contándonos estas cosas, es sólo que hoy vi a tu hermano en un restaurante. -M_**

 ** _No estábamos comiendo juntos, eso sería demasiado raro. Ah, lo encontré ahí. Él estaba en una reunión o eso parecía y yo estaba cenando. -M_**

 ** _No sé por qué sigo alargando esto. Dejaré de escribir pronto. El punto es que tu hermano me vio ahm, acompañada y supuse que te lo iba a mencionar en algún momento. Y como es mi vida, quería que lo supieras de mí, eso es todo. -M_**

 ** _Espero que vuelvas pronto. Acaba de pasar un año desde que te fuiste y todos te extrañan, yo también. Ten cuidado y haznos saber que estás bien ¿sí? Hasta pronto, Sherlock. -M_**

Lo que Molly había querido decir era 'Te extraño. Ten cuidado y hazme saber si estás bien', pero por alguna razón resultaba más sencillo cuando incluía a los demás.

No podía negar que haber enviado esos textos le habían quitado un peso de encima. Era mejor hacerlo más temprano que tarde.

Tom apareció en el momento exacto en el que cerró su bolso. Pagó la cuenta, caminaron un rato por un parque del centro y media hora después tomaron un taxi en dirección al departamento de Molly.

* * *

Esa noche Molly puso el teléfono en silencio y lo guardó en el fondo del cajón de su mesa de noche. Si una respuesta llegaba entonces la leería al día siguiente cuando Tom se hubiera ido.

Ni un mensaje llegó esa noche, ni la siguiente o la que sucedía a esa. Una semana después el teléfono móvil seguía tal cual aquella noche y así permaneció por los siguientes siete meses.

 **Si han tenido la suerte de ver _Delicious (película independiente de Loo muy, muy difícil de encontrar) o algún gif en tumblr de la película entonces saben más o menos cómo lucía Molly en el restaurante. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero como dije, la vida pasa._**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Me sorprende haber actualizado tan pronto. He aquí el último texto. Debo confesar que este capítulo se me hizo muy fácil de escribir, mis dedos simplemente teclearon sin que yo me de cuenta. Espero que cumpla las expectativas, estoy un poco nerviosa por eso jeje. Advierto que aquí habrá un poco más de introspección y menos diálogo, pero es necesario para entender algunas cosas.**  
 **Sólo queda un epílogo que contará con un salto temporal (? y que espero poder publicar antes del 24 (día de mi cumpleaños) como me lo propuse.**

 **Desclaimer: Sherlock es el hijo negado de ACD y Molly es bebé de Mofftiss, lamentablemente no me pertenecen.**

* * *

22 de Noviembre

Eran exactamente las seis de la mañana. La neblina de la madrugada empezaba a disiparse y los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana junto con el ruido de los pobladores de Xitang que se alistaban para iniciar su rutina. 'Ruido' era una forma de decir, al ser un pueblo rodeado completamente por agua, carecía del sonido de bocinas o tráfico. Todo era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, tan... aburrido.

La red criminal de Moriarty había sido completamente desmantelada cinco semanas atrás y Sherlock tenía carta libre para volver a Inglaterra — a la comodidad de Baker Street y a la familiaridad de Barts, pero antes habían un par de favores que requerían ser devueltos.

Este era su séptimo —y con suerte último— día en China. Mycroft lo había enviado con la finalidad de interceptar a un traficante de drogas que planeaba hacer cruzar un cargamento desde Nepal a través del Himalaya, para luego distribuirlo en Londres. Había sido un caso bastante sencillo, y habría sido resuelto en menos de tres días si su hermano le hubiera proporcionado los datos correctos.

Cuatro días fueron perdidos tratando de dar con el hombre correcto en el Monasterio de Rongbuk. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando dicho traficante terminó siendo una rubia y esbelta mujer. ¡Una mujer! ¡En un monasterio! Había sido muy ciego como para no verlo antes.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar las órdenes de Mycroft para tomar el avión que lo llevaría a su siguiente destino: India.

Resolver estos casos para su hermano resultó ser más interesantes de lo que había previsto, cada uno era distinto al anterior, además era una buena oportunidad para conocer la forma en la que operaban los criminales fuera de Inglaterra — un escape de su zona de confort.

Lo único que detestaba de todo esto era el 'tiempo muerto', esos lapsos entre caso y caso en los que debía esperar. Siendo todas ciudades desconocidas para él, no había mucho que pudiera hacer aparte dar vueltas de un lado a otro en su habitación.

Era en esos momentos en los que extrañaba Londres.

Cuando no habían criminales que atrapar podía entretenerse con algún nuevo experimento usando las partes de cuerpos que Molly le proporcionaba y si sentía que necesitaba un aire diferente entonces iba a los laboratorios de Barts para continuar con sus investigaciones; una pequeña conversación por aquí y por allá con la patóloga y el resto serían horas de investigación ininterrumpidas.

 _Knock knock_

Sherlock, que había estado dándole la espalda a la puerta, volteó al oír el crujido de ésta abrirse. Con algo de torpeza ingresó una pequeña mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años cargando una fuente con el desayuno.

-Zǎoshang hǎo -saludó él.

La mujer dejó la fuente con un pequeño golpe en la mesa de noche y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Xièxiè -agradeció.

-Shì de, shì de -respondió la mujer moviendo una mano, restándole importancia y apresurandose en cerrar la puerta.

Sherlock caminó hasta donde la anciana había dejado el desayuno y lo miró con suspicacia. En estos casi tres días de hospedaje en aquel lugar, la mujer había probado no tener las mejores habilidades en la cocina.

No podía quejarse, era mejor que nada y él lo sabía.

Durante los veintiún meses que había estado viajando alrededor de Europa, poniendo en riesgo su vida, él había experimentado en carne propia lo que era pasar hambre, frío y dolor.

Un claro ejemplo había sido el día de su cumpleaños, diez meses atrás.

Aquel seis de enero había sido su segundo día consecutivo sin haber comido nada. En otras condiciones eso habría sido algo normal, él estaba acostumbrado a no comer cada vez que tenía trabajo que hacer para así no retrasarse, pero después de meses de esfuerzo físico y mal sueño, comer era la que más necesitaba para recuperar energías.

A veces trataba de olvidar ese día. Trataba de olvidar haber dormido en el piso de un departamento abandonado, trataba de olvidar el punzante dolor de la herida que tenía la frente, trataba de olvidar lo solitario que se había sentido y cómo su hermano no había mostrado mucho interés en brindarle un lugar para pasar la noche. No culpaba a Mycroft, pero cuando quería era capaz de hacer aparecer un elefante en medio de la Antártida; conseguirle una habitación no habría requerido mucho esfuerzo.

En muchas ocasiones (sobre todo cuando la pasaba verdaderamente mal) había tenido momentos de debilidad. Un par de veces llegó a considerar la posibilidad de tirar la toalla y dejar que Moriarty ganara. Su cumpleaños había sido uno de esos días, hasta que cierto mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

* * *

Sherlock había subestimado el buen corazón (como la gente lo llamaba) que Molly Hooper poseía. Al principio creyó que las atenciones que recibía de parte de ella eran únicamente porque sentía algún tipo de gusto pasajero por él, pero con el tiempo —tal vez muy tarde—, se dio cuenta de que ella era así. Esa era su naturaleza. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, siempre trataba de ayudar. No era sólo con él (como había creído de manera egocéntrica en un principio), era con todos.

Durante sus breves intercambios a lo largo de su partida, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que había descubierto un lado de Molly que no conocía. Algo que ni la mejor de sus deducciones le hubiera permitido percibir. Aquel que tal vez hubiera conocido antes si no la hubiera visto como una simple proveedora de cadáveres o permisos de laboratorio. Molly en los textos se notaba más segura de sí misma, más bromista, más desinhibida. Como por ejemplo en aquella ocasión cuando le había hablado estando ebria. Sherlock estaba seguro que de haber estado sobria, Molly jamás habría dicho las cosas que dijo. Pero ese era el punto, él había tenido la oportunidad de conocer ese lado de ella, lado del que tal vez jamás sería testigo en persona. Sherlock la había conocido un poco más desde su lado personal.

Aquel día de su cumpleaños Molly Hooper le demostró una vez más lo buena que una persona podía ser. Era ridículamente cursi decirlo — pensarlo — creerlo, pero era la verdad.

Ella le preguntó si se encontraba seguro, si no pasaba frío o hambre y él... pues él había mentido. Molly no tenía por qué enterarse, después de todo el propósito de dejarle el teléfono móvil había sido para evitarle preocupaciones. Durante veinte minutos (que era lo que más o menos duraban sus conversaciones), Molly había logrado que se olvidara por completo de la situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento. Lo que había empezado como un día miserable termino siendo —al menos por unos breves minutos— bastante... bueno, por decirlo de algún modo.

Esa había sido la última vez que habían hablado, que ambos habían intercambiado textos.

Dos meses después ella le hablaría para contarle que había iniciado una relación con alguien.

Sherlock estaba enterado (gracias a su red de vagabundos) que ella llevaba semanas saliendo con un hombre, pero no le había dado importancia. Lo tomó como uno más de sus intentos fallidos. Poco tiempo después fue ella misma quien le confirmó todo lo contrario.

Molly Hooper estaba en una relación y eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Sherlock no era el tipo de persona se andaba con formalidades como para responder 'Oh me parece perfecto, les deseo lo mejor. Tal vez cuando vuelva podamos reunirnos para tomar el té mientras yo deduzco su vida completa en menos de tres minutos', y ella le había dicho que no esperaba respuesta alguna.

Esa misma noche se había puesto en contacto con los cinco miembros de su red de vagabundos que estaban encargados de vigilar a Molly y les ordenó terminar la guardia. Lo que Molly hiciera con su vida y con su novio ya no era asunto de él. Si aquella relación terminaba entonces todo volvería a la 'normalidad'.

Pero parecía que Molly iba en serio en su relación. Hoy, casi ocho meses después ellos seguían juntos.

* * *

Sherlock dejó su plato ya vacío en la fuente que había llegado treinta minutos atrás y volvió a ponerse de pie. Caminó el corto tramo desde la pequeña mesa hasta la ventana, metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tocó su teléfono.

Se había planteado no volver a tener algún tipo de contacto con Molly y así había sido durante todo este tiempo. ¿Debería romper con eso ahora que faltaba tan poco para volver? Tal vez. Sólo por hoy. Sólo porque era su cumpleaños y de algún modo sentía que se lo debía, nada más. Una vez no haría ningún daño.

Levantó su brazo izquierdo y vio la hora en su reloj, aún faltaban veinticuatro minutos para que en el Reino Unido se den las doce de la madrugada, aún tenía algo de tiempo. Debía hacerlo ahora, porque una vez que Mycroft enviara una avioneta por él para llevarlo al aeropuerto más cercano, no volvería a tener servicio hasta aproximadamente cinco horas después, cuando su vuelo aterrizara en Mumbabi.

Se quedó varios minutos frente a la ventana viendo a los pobladores ir de aquí para allá en sus canoas mientras intercambiaban productos con los del otro lado. Quince minutos después sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, lo levantó a la altura de su vista y entrecerró sus ojos.

¿Cómo se supone que empiezan esos tipos de mensajes? ¿Cómo hace la gente normal para saludarse unos a otros por fecha especiales?

Sherlock dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación — pensando.

Le tomó aproximadamente diez minutos darse cuenta de que no importaba cómo los demás iniciaran sus conversaciones, porque él no era como ellos.

Sólo sería él mismo y taaal vez, sólo tal vez, pondría algo de empeño.

Con esa idea se sentó al pie del colchón que usaba como cama y desbloqueó su móvil, buscó el número del teléfono que le había dado a Molly entre los escasos contactos y empezó a teclear.

 ** _Buenas noches, Molly. Como tal vez recuerdes a inicios de año (para ser específico el seis de enero) tú me saludaste por mi cumpleaños. No voy a negar que eso me tomó por sorpresa al principio, tuve que plantearme durante dos minutos cinco diferentes situaciones en las que tú podías haber descubierto la fecha. Luego vino a mi que tú fuiste la que llenó mis datos al momento de mi falsa muerte y todo resultó más que evidente. -S_**

 ** _La razón por la que te escribo hoy es porque me parecía justo devolverte el saludo. Claro que no es algo que yo acostumbre a hacer, pero ya que tú la habías hecho no me dejaste mucha alternativa. Así que aquí está: Feliz Cumpleaños, Molly Hooper. -S_**

 ** _¿En verdad las personas aprecian que las saluden por el día de su cumpleaños? Insisto en que es un-año-menos-de-vida. -S_**

 ** _Es como decir 'Feliz Cumpleaños, estás un año más cerca a morir' -S_**

 ** _Claro que eso depende de si mueres por causas naturales a una muy avanzada edad. No creo que aplique para los asesinatos o suicidios, no hay forma de saber a ciencia cierta a qué edad será. -S_**

Sherlock apreció los mensajes que había escrito y enviado y se sintió orgulloso con el resultado. Eso había estado bien.  
Tal vez debía agregar un par de cosas más. Sí, por qué no.

 _ **Mycroft me ha confirmado que la fecha de mi regreso está programado para el próximo cinco de enero. Al parecer mis padres están entusiasmados por aburrirme con una de sus celebraciones por mi cumpleaños. -S**_

 _ **Está de más decir que no debes contarle a nadie acerca de la información que te acabo de dar. -S**_

 ** _Espero que Anderson no haya hecho mucha visitas a Barts. Su idiotez es algo que se contagia con el más mínimo contacto. -S_**

 ** _Bueno. Eso es todo. Nos vemos pronto, Molly Hooper._**

Sherlock envió el último mensaje, bloqueó su teléfono, le dio un pequeño giro en el aire y procedió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Una hora después la avioneta enviada por Mycroft arribó.

* * *

No todos los días alguien como Sherlock saluda a otro ser vivo por su cumpleaños.

Molly hubiera estado genuinamente feliz al leer esos textos.

Lo hubiera estado, de haberlo hecho.

Dos meses atrás —cuando Tom se mudó a vivir con ella— el pequeño teléfono gris había sido removido de tu típico lugar al lado de su mesa de noche. Ahora yacía en el fondo de su último cajón, apagado — sin batería.

 **No me odien. Sentí que el final de este capítulo tenía que ser así. Además en mi última clase de guion aprendí que 'No siempre hay que darle al espectador lo que quiere'. Espero que Sherlock no se haya leído muy OOC. Nos leemos!**


End file.
